marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grant Ward
|płeć = |wiek = 33 lata |status = Martwy |urodziny = 7 stycznia 1983 |śmierć = 31 stycznia 2016 |przepustka = Poziom 7 (dawniej) |numer seryjny = A 0849329 |tytuł = Agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y. (dawniej; pod przykrywką) Dyrektor HYDRY |przynależność = HYDRA * Projekt Stonoga (dawniej) T.A.R.C.Z.A. (dawniej; pod przykrywką) * Drużyna Garretta (dawniej) * Drużyna Coulsona (dawniej; pod przykrywką) |rodzina = Nieznana matka † Nieznany ojciec † Christian Ward † (starszy brat) Thomas Ward (brat) Nieznana siostra (siostra) |pseudo = Ward Rządowy ponurak T-1000 Superagent Romeo Dan Filch Zack Romeo Dyrektor |aktor = Brett Dalton Trenton Rogers (dziecko) Austin Lyon (nastolatek) |debiut = „Pierwsze zadanie” |seria = }} Grant Douglas Ward – jeden z liderów HYDRY. Niegdyś był uśpionym agentem pracującym w szeregach T.A.R.C.Z.Y. jako specjalista o 7 poziomie dostępu. W dzieciństwie jego rodzina znęcała się nad nim, co doprowadziło do tego, że jako nastolatek próbował podpalić rodzinny dom. Grant trafił do więzienia, gdzie przebywał póki nie uwolnił go John Garrett, który zaczął szkolić go na zimnokrwistego mordercę HYDRY. Jako agent T.A.R.C.Z.Y., Ward został zwerbowany do drużyny Coulsona i udawał gburowatego oraz antyspołecznego agenta, aby emocjonalnie przywiązać się do zespołu. W trakcie powstania HYDRY, Ward – wciąż utrzymując swoją przykrywkę jako lojalny agent organizacji – zabił Victorię Hand. Z rozkazu Garretta chłopak ponownie dołączył do HYDRY. Mimo skrywanego uczucia do Skye, Grant wykonywał wszystkie zlecenia Johna, jednak, gdy jego ekipa przegrała bitwę w Cyberteku, Ward został zatrzymany i uwięziony przez Coulsona. Jakiś czas później, Ward zdołał uciec drużynie Coulsona i dołączył do frakcji HYDRY pod dowództwem Daniela Whitehalla. Jednakże po śmierci przywódcy opuścił organizację wraz z Karą Palamas. Wspólnie chcieli zakończyć dawne sprawy i ruszyć dalej, ale ich misja doprowadziła do porwania agentki Bobbi Morse, którą posądzali o bycie odpowiedzialną za uszkodzenia mózgu Kary. Podczas misji, Ward przypadkowo zabił swoją ukochaną, co skutkowało ponownym przyłączeniem się do HYDRY. Tym razem Grant objął stanowisko dowódcy, a jego priorytetem stała się odbudowa terrorystycznej organizacji. Jego misja spowodowała, że jeden z ostatnich szefów starej frakcji HYDRY, Gideon Malick, zainteresował się osobą Warda i ostatecznie po krótkim konflikcie zawarli sojusz, by zniszczyć T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i wypełnić najstarszy, pierwotny cel HYDRY – sprowadzić starożytnego Nieczłowieka z powrotem na Ziemię. W tym celu Grant został wysłany na odległą planetę Maveth, na której został ostatecznie zabity przez Coulsona w akcie zemsty. Jego zwłoki zostały przejęte przez starożytnego Nieczłowieka, znanego jako Hive, któremu udało się w końcu przedostać na Ziemię. Biografia Wczesne życie Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Młody Grant próbuje uratować swojego brata Urodzony 7 stycznia 1983 roku, Grant Douglas Ward dorastał w Massachucetts i miał bardzo trudne dzieciństwo. Jego starszy brat Christian często zmuszał go do dręczenia i bicia młodszego brata Thomasa. Jego rodzice byli jeszcze gorsi. Grant posiadał też siostrę, z którą stracił kontakt . Wydarzenie, które w szczególności miało ogromny wpływ na Warda, miało miejsce w jego młodości, gdy Christian wrzucił młodszego Thomasa do studni i nie pozwolił Grantowi go uratować. Ward ocalił Thomasa bez wiedzy starszego brata . Aresztowanie W 1999 roku, Ward uciekł z akademii wojskowej, do której został posłany, a następnie ukradł samochód i pojechał ponad 1000 mil, aby podpalić dom swoich rodziców. Jednakże chłopak nie wiedział, że w budynku przebywał jego starszy brat Christian. Mężczyzna przeżył, a w trakcie rozpraw przekonał sąd, by traktować Warda jak dorosłego i aresztować go . Spotkanie z Garrettem thumb|Ward spotyka Johna Garretta Wkrótce. Trening HYDRY Wkrótce. Ostatni egzamin Wkrótce. Kariera w T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Około pięć lat po ukończeniu Akademii Operacyjnej T.A.R.C.Z.Y. , Grant przez 16 miesięcy udawał rosyjskiego dyplomatę w ambasadzie w Warszawie . Po udowodnieniu swojej wartości, Ward stał się pełnoprawnym agentem, którego kariera szybko rozwinęła się pod opieką i nadzorem Garretta. Wicedyrektorka Maria Hill dała chłopakowi najwyższe oceny w zakresie walki, a także najwyższe noty za szpiegostwo, dzięki czemu w klasyfikacji szpiegowskiej znalazł się tuż za agentką Natashą Romanoff. Jedynie za kontakty interpersonalne Ward uzyskał niską ocenę . W 2008 roku, Ward brał udział w walkach w Gruzji podczas powstania rebeliantów. W tym czasie nawiązał kilka kontaktów wzdłuż granicy Osetii Południowej, a jednym z nich był Yuri Dubrovsky . Misja w Paryżu thumb|left|Ward na misji w Paryżu Ward wraz z zespołem agentów T.A.R.C.Z.Y. został przydzielony do misji w Paryżu. Mężczyzna musiał włamać się do sejfu należącego do międzynarodowego kryminalisty Vanchata i przejąć znajdujący się wewnątrz skarbca komunikator Chitauri, którego lokalizację opublikowała w sieci grupa hakerów znana jako Fala przypływu. Grant przebrał się za kelnera i zamaskowany podszedł do jednego z klientów restauracji, by zabrać jego kieliszek. Następnie zeskanował odciski palców pozostawione na szkle i udał się do apartamentu Vanchata. Korzystając ze skradzionych kluczy, mężczyzna włamał się do mieszkania i wykorzystując talerz rentgenowski odnalazł sejf ukryty za kominkiem w przedpokoju. thumb|Ward opuszcza Francję Grant wykorzystał zeskanowane odciski, by otworzyć drzwi skarbca i zabrać niewielki woreczek z poszukiwanym obiektem w środku. Gdy się odwrócił okazało się, że kobieta znajdująca się w mieszkaniu wezwała ochronę, która natychmiast pojawiła się w pokoju i zaatakowała agenta. Ward został zmuszony do stoczenia walki z przeciwnikami, w trakcie której wykorzystał talerz rentgenowski jako broń i rzucił w jednego ze zbirów. Wykończył ostatniego przeciwnika, uderzając go mikserem, po czym opuścił mieszkanie. Skierował się na dach budynku, gdzie miał czekać na ewakuację. Kiedy dostał się na sam szczyt, podleciał śmigłowiec T.A.R.C.Z.Y., który zabrał Granta z powrotem do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Drużyna Coulsona Gdy Garrett dowiedział się o tym, że Coulson zbiera drużynę agentów odpowiedzialnych za badanie niesklasyfikowanych jeszcze spraw, polecił Philowi, by Ward był częścią jego zespołu, aby rzekomo złagodzić jego szorstki charakter. W rzeczywistości Grant był wtyczką Garretta i jego głównym celem miało być odkrycie prawdy dotyczącej zmartwychwstania Coulsona, tak aby powoli umierający Garrett mógł odzyskać zdrowie za pomocą tych samych środków. Pierwsza misja thumb|left|Grant dyskutuje z Marią Hill na temat Fali przypływu Po odzyskaniu komunikatora Chitauri z rąk Vanchata, Ward udał się do kwatery polowej, gdzie rozpoczął dyskusję z Marią Hill, która próbowała dowiedzieć się komu międzynarodowy zbir chciał sprzedać kosmiczne urządzenie. Ward zastanawiał się skąd Fala przypływu wiedziała o planowanej transakcji, skoro była jedynie zwykłą grupą hakerów. Hill stwierdziła, że po bitwie o Nowy Jork wiele rzeczy się zmieniło – na jaw wyszło istnienie obcych, półbogów i superbohaterów, a ludzie otrzymali dostęp do nieznanych im technologii, które są dla nich niebezpieczne. Kiedy mężczyzna zapytał po co konkretnie został wezwany, Maria kazała mu o to zapytać Phila Coulsona, jednak Grant, przeczytawszy raport z nowojorskiej bitwy, wiedział, że agent Coulson zmarł jeszcze przed walką. thumb|Grant zostaje przydzielony do grupy Coulsona Kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Coulson, awansował Warda na 7 poziom dostępu i powiedział mu, że dyrektor Fury upozorował jego śmierć, w celu zmotywowania Avengersów do walki z zastępami Chitauri. Agenci udali się do pomieszczenia, gdzie Hill pokazała im nagrania wideo przedstawiające „zakapturzonego bohatera” z Los Angeles, które udostępniła Fala przypływu. Grant zauważył, że hakerzy posiadali pliki przed T.A.R.C.Z.Ą., dlatego podejrzewał, że włamali się do serwerów agencji. Coulson wytłumaczył chłopakowi, że został przydzielony do nowej grupy, która ma zajmować się odnajdywaniem ludzi obdarzonych mocami i im pomagać. Ward starał się wyjaśnić, że trenowany był do pracy w pojedynkę, ale Phil, widząc jego oceny wystawione przez Marię, uważał, że nadaje się do drużyny. Grant został oddelegowany i dostał rozkaz, by się spakować. thumb|left|Ward spotyka FitzSimmons Ward udał się do ogromnego hangaru, w którym znajdowała się mobilna baza nowego zespołu Coulsona, znana jako Autobus. Na pokładzie statku Grant spotkał parę naukowców Leo Fitza i Jemmę Simmons, którzy byli jego nowymi towarzyszami w grupie Coulsona. Mężczyzna dał Fitzowi komunikator, by chłopak mógł go dostroić, jednak ku zaskoczeniu Warda, naukowiec zniszczył obudowę i wyjął jedynie chip. Simmons pobrała próbkę DNA Granta, by dostosować komunikator do jego kodu genetycznego po czym zapytała agenta jak zapatruje się na nadciągające przygody w zespole. Ward sarkastycznie odpowiedział, że szalenie się cieszy. Gdy przybył Phil w swojej czerwonej corvecie, Fitz opowiedział Grantowi o „Loli” – osobistym samochodzie agenta, wyposażonym w nadzwyczajne technologie. Coulson wraz z Wardem weszli do środka Autobusu, gdzie spotkali Melindę May, która poinformowała ich o zlokalizowaniu Fali przypływu i o niezwłocznym odlocie. Ward był zaskoczony, że agentka May, znana pod pseudonimem „Kawaleria”, jest jedynie pilotem statku. thumb|Ward i Coulson przesłuchują Skye Kiedy znaleźli się w Los Angeles, Grant wraz z Coulsonem znaleźli furgonetkę hakera, którym okazała się być kobieta o imieniu Skye. Agenci porwali ją i przetransportowali do pokoju przesłuchań w Autobusie, aby dowiedzieć się o lokalizacji zakapturzonego bohatera. W trakcie przesłuchania, dziewczyna przypadkiem wspomniała o „Stonodze”, o której pozornie nie wiedział Ward. Grant starał się przekonać Skye, żeby wydała T.A.R.C.Z.Y. poszukiwanego bohatera, ale Phil zabrał go poza pomieszczenie i stwierdził, że chce wykorzystać serum prawdy QNB-T16. Kiedy wrócili do pokoju przesłuchań, Coulson wstrzyknął specyfik Wardowi i pozwolił Skye go przesłuchać, aby zdobyć jej zaufanie. Gdy serum przestało działać, Grant zapadł w sen i o obudził się, gdy drużyna zaczęła rozpracowywać wideo z budynku, w którym przebywał zakapturzony bohater Mike Peterson. thumb|left|Ward zauważa przyczynę eksplozji w laboratorium Ward był sceptycznie nastawiony do współpracy z hakerką Fali przypływu, ale w trakcie oglądania nagrania odtworzonego z kamer bezpieczeństwa z laboratorium, mężczyzna dostrzegł urządzenie Stonogi na ramieniu mężczyzny, który jak się okazało spowodował eksplozję. Jemma stwierdziła, że urządzenie zawiera w sobie zarówno wirusa Extremis, serum super-żołnierza, jak i promieniowanie gamma. Drużyna wydedukowała, że za kilka godzin Mike również eksploduje ze względu na mieszankę wzmacniaczy, która znajdowała się w jego ciele. Wspólnie zaczęli szukać sposobu na powstrzymanie Petersona przez przeciążeniem i wybuchem, jednak w trakcie misji, Skye została porwana przez Mike'a. Kobieta potajemnie przekazała T.A.R.C.Z.Y. swoją lokalizację oraz lokalizację Petersona i Grant wraz z Couslonem wyruszyli, by powstrzymać mężczyznę. thumb|Ward strzela do Mike z usypiacza Ward i Coulson przyjechali na miejsce wskazane przez Skye. Gdy znaleźli furgonetkę dziewczyny, Ward zasugerował, by odciągnąć Mike'a od zaludnionego miejsca lub zabić go, tłumacząc, iż teraz stanowi poważne zagrożenie. Mimo to, Coulson nadal uważał, że muszą spróbować go ocalić. Na dworcu Union Station, Grant próbował wytłumaczyć Mike'owi, że substancja którą zażył jest niestabilna i grozi eksplozją, ale Peterson obezwładnił go. Coulson rozkazał Wardowi udać się na górny balkon i strzelać do Mike'a, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Chłopak obserwował rozmowę Phila z grożącym wybuchem mężczyzną przez lunetę snajperki. Gdy sądził, że Peterson zamierzał eksplodować, przygotowywał się do oddania strzału, jednak Fitz na czas dostarczył mu broń neutralizującą. Ward strzelił do Mike'a i ostudził go, ratując mu życie. Po zakończonej sukcesem misji, Coulson postanowił zrekrutować Skye do ekipy, mimo obiekcji Warda. Gdy Phil udał się wraz z hakerką oddać Ace'a, syna Mike, do rodziny, Ward, Fitz oraz Simmons zadzwonili do niego i poinformowali go, że odkryto obiekt oznaczony kodem 0-8-4 w Peru i drużyna została przydzielona do zbadania sprawy. Peruwiańska misja Wkrótce . Oficer prowadzący Skye Wkrótce . Poszukiwanie Akeli Amador Wkrótce . Osobowość Wkrótce. Umiejętności * Umiejętności bojowe – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności strzeleckie – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności szpiegowskie – Wkrótce. * Umiejętności taktyczne – Wkrótce. * Wielojęzyczność – Ward płynnie posługiwał się aż sześcioma językami, między innymi: angielskim, francuskim, włoskim, rosyjskim i hiszpańskim. Mężczyzna często korzystał z różnych języków, gdy był na tajnej misji wymagającej przykrywki, takiej jak misja w Paryżu, w Peru czy w Osetii Północnej . Innymi językami posługiwał się także w trakcie infiltracji budynku Todorov na Białorusi, w pociągu we Włoszech oraz u golibrody Ernesto na Kubie . * Umiejętności pilotażu – Ward był kompetentnym pilotem, zdolnym do manewrowania ogromnymi samolotami, takimi jak Autobus. Wyposażenie Bronie * Pistolet Smith & Wesson M&P – Wkrótce. * Pistolet kompaktowy Smith & Wesson M&P – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Heckler & Koch USP – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Browning Hi-Power – Wkrótce. * Pistolet FN Five-seveN - Wkrótce. * Pistolet FN Five-seveN USG - Wkrótce. * Pistolet Smith & Wesson Bodyguard 380 – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Heckler & Koch HK45 – Wkrótce. * Pistolet Smith & Wesson Model 64 – John Garrett wręczył Wardowi pistolet, gdy chłopak żył w lesie w Wyoming. Gdy Garrett rozkazał mu zabić Kumpla, swojego lojalnego psa, Grant nie wykonał polecenia i wystrzelił w powietrze. * Pistolet maszynowy Heckler & Koch UMP45 – Zarówno Ward, jak i Garrett używali pistoletów maszynowych HK UMP45 podczas infiltracji Domku dla gości . * Strzelba – Ward korzystał ze strzelby, gdy żył samotnie w lesie w Wyoming. * Karabinek M4A1 – Wkrótce. * Karabin snajperski Nemesis Arms Vanquish – Wkrótce. * Karabin snajperski Desert Tech SRS – Wkrótce. * Karabin snajperski Remington MSR – Wkrótce. * Karabin snajperski McMillan TAC-50 – Ward zdobył jeden z karabinów McMillan TAC-50 i używał go do polowania, gdy przebywał w lesie w Wyoming. * Garota – Wkrótce. * Nóż sprężynowy Wenoka – Wkrótce. * Thunderstick – Ward użył Thundersticka, żeby stworzyć falę uderzeniową, która odepchnęła rebeliantów otaczających drużynę Coulsona w trakcie misji w Peru. * Usypiacz – Wkrótce. * I.C.E.R. – Wkrótce. * Kostur Berserkera – Wkrótce. Inne wyposażenie thumb|Ward używa talerza rentgenowskiego * Talerz rentgenowski – Ward użył talerza rentgenowskiego, by odnaleźć ukryty sejf Vanchanta, w którym przestępca ukrył komunikator Chitauri, który miał zamiar sprzedać na czarnym rynku. Gdy mężczyzna znalazł sejf, skorzystał z talerza, żeby zaatakować nadciągającego przeciwnika. * Okulary rozpraszania wstecznego – Ward korzystał z okularów rozpraszania wstecznego, aby naśladować cybernetyczny implant oka Akeli Amador i wykonać zleconą jej misję na Białorusi. * Zdalny sygnał alarmowy – Podczas misji w Osetii Południowej, Ward i Fitz dostali rozkaz, by aktywować sygnał alarmowy i dać T.A.R.C.Z.Y. znać, kiedy miotacz zagłady zostanie wyłączony. Gdy agenci wykonali misję, Ward włączył sygnał, dając do zrozumienia przełożonym, że pomyślnie wykonali swoje zadanie. * Bomba błyskowa – Ward użył bomby błyskowej w celu przerwania transakcji między Emily Deville a Vanchantem. * Bransoleta nasenna – Ward wyposażył się w bransoletę nasenną w trakcie misji odbicia Coulsona z rąk Rainy i Edisona Po, jednak w trakcie pojedynku z żołnierzami Stonogi mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że urządzenie nie jest praktyczne w walce, dlatego, aby pokonać wroga, wyjął kapsułkę z dendrotoksyną z bransolety i zmusił przeciwnika do połknięcia jej . Relacje Występy Ciekawostki Informacje zakulisowe * Ward współdzieli datę swoich urodzin z aktorem, którą się w nią wciela – Brettem Daltonem. * Ze względu na dużą popularność postaci, Ward został wprowadzony do głównego uniwersum Marvel Comics. * Grant Ward występuje w grze wideo „Lego Marvel's Avengers” jako grywalna postać. Dostępny jest po pobraniu i ukończeniu dodatku „''The Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Level & Character Pack''”. Przypisy }} Linki zewnętrzne Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Kadeci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Uczniowie Akademii Operacyjnej T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Garretta Kategoria:Członkowie drużyny Coulsona Kategoria:Pracownicy HYDRY Kategoria:Pracownicy projektu Stonoga Kategoria:Przywódcy HYDRY Kategoria:Przestępcy Kategoria:Poziom 7 Kategoria:Zmarłe postacie Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Phila Coulsona